


Nightingale

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabble Tree for Universe, The</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Character/Pairing:**   Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

 **Rating/Warning:** PG/K+

 **Words:** 191

 **Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 7\. This would need a few stitches; at least the bleeding had stopped.

 

**Nightingale**

Oliver came in and laid down his bow. He looked at his arm and winced. The knife had cut him deeper than he thought. **This would need a few stitches; at least the bleeding had stopped.** He pulled the medical kit out and started to clean the wound.

Felicity chose that moment to walk in. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to stitch this up unless you want to do it.” Oliver held out the threaded needle to her. 

“No. Go right ahead. I’ll put the bandage on. I didn’t realize I would need a nursing degree for this job.” Felicity turned her back. She couldn’t stand to watch.

Oliver glanced over at her and smiled. He was sure there was a lot she didn’t count on when she joined them. He pulled the last stich tight. “A little help please.”

Felicity made a face as she cut the string and started to put on the bandage. “Please tell me the other guy looks worse.”

“She has more than a few bruises.” Oliver said.

“She? You fought a girl?” Felicity looked surprised.

“Not all ‘bad guys’ are guys.” Oliver reminded her.


End file.
